none of the kind
by gigi'syaoi
Summary: set 3 years after the ninja war Sasuke has relocated to Suna and is trying to make a new life for himself. Gaara is President of Suna and its his job to make sure that Sasuke abides by the rules. There is the thing with Naruto and the councilmen to deal with too however that is far from the real problem...the problem is Gaara might start to fall for Sasuke ... Set in AU modern Suna


Author's note: I haven't titled the story yet its something I am working on. I didn't have a computer so I didn't work on my other story. I intend to finish Let Your Guard Down and to update it more regularly. This story I love so far but I wanted to put it up here to see if there is even interest for such a pairing so let me know yay or nay... Also I don't own anything just my own wicked wicked thoughts.

Introduction

Sabaku Gaara was one of the shining stars at Suna University. To most of the students and teachers he was king, second to none. Not only was he the youngest President Suna had ever had but he was battle tested and single. He split his time between teaching at S.U and doing his Presidential duties and teaching at S.U. He was quiet, kind though most didn't know that about him and he was as mysterious as he was handsome. He stood at 5'11 and 160lbs. Tanned and broad in the shoulders. He had a slim waist and strong legs. He was muscled for a small man it wasn't that thick band of muscles like his brother had his was more wiry. Like coil after coil of muscles wrapped around his smaller frame condensed but most definitely still there. He owed his physique to his brother who after the war ended insisted that no general of war should be that tiny. So they'd trained and worked out together the result was very apparent after 3 years. His teal colored eyes and ginger hair were the main subject of love letters and poems along with his love tattoo. He took it all in stride for the most part. A look usually quelled the most enthusiastic fan girls and boys sometimes they got physical and that's when his temper rose. It rose quickly and could last for days like the sandstorms native to Suna. He wasn't called the Sand King for nothing. He had impeccable moves and when he set his mind to protecting and blocking something not even a grain of sand could get through. The classes he taught at S.U were always filled first and always to capacity.

Gaara had just finished and dismissed his last class of the day. He in the process of redressing when the doors to the Dojo he was in were kicked open and Uchiha Sasuke walked in as if he owned the place not one hair out of place, not one wrinkle in his clothes. Following him were 5 men he recognized as council dogs. They limped and crawled in offering apologies and muttered words about how they couldn't leave him alone with the Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke was not a man to be trifled with. The last of his line,single, battle tested but also called the outlaw. Never mind the fact that he' been reinstated. It didn't stop the many men and women from everywhere to swoon and chase after him and to still call him the outlaw. He was taller then the last time Gaara had seen him. Gaara guesstimated he was about Kankuro's height of 6'1 but that's where the similarities ended. Sasuke's skin was several shades lighter then Kankuro's and he wasn't as broad in the shoulders. He wasn't even as broad as Gaara in the shoulders. He also had slim hips and strong legs. His physical appearance really didn't matter because not only did his reputation of being a deserter and a killer precede him but you needed only look into those dark onyx pools he called eyes to know that the man was far more dangerous then he appeared. Gaara was shocked to find that Gaara had let his hair grow so that it wasn't the weird shaped he had when he was younger. His fine blue black hair was pulled back in a neat bun with a few strands escaping here and there. His hair and the traditional kimono he wore of navy blue and red color all added to the image. His obi was white and he had his sword in it. He fixed Gaara with those dark eyes and Gaara thought he looked like a samurai ready to right some wrong.

"You men are dismissed stop in the cafeteria on your way out and make sure tea is brought up"

one of the men said "sir we are not allowed to leave him alone with you"

"oh really? So you were here as bodyguards ? Because I have mine outside so whose orders are you here under? Besides if you can't stop him from killing me why even bother. You will leave now and I will have a conversation with the council when I am done here" Gaara took his eyes off Sasuke and glared at them. They left and when the last of them had left Gaara still half dressed sat down on the mats and just looked at the Uchiha to see what he would do. Sasuke sat in the same way Gaara sat and said

"so the council doesn't want me here either?"

"Either? The council's view is very narrow. I accepted your transfer request and worked with Naruto to have you reinstated and to make sure that you are able to work here in a military capacity if you choose. Except for the compulsory education and work you are for all intent and purposes a citizen of Suna. The council is used to making decision as they did when I was younger. My issues with them seems to have spilled over to you I apologize." Gaara said bowing

"Hn, though I am appreciative that you accepted my transfer it was not a request for charity. I have the means to take care of myself. I will not be watched and followed like a dog for the duration of my stay here."

"I agree which is why I said I would have a meeting with the council when I was done here. Now have you gone over the conditions for your stay here?"

"I am here aren't I?"

"Very well I'll just go over them once again. You are to attend and complete a course at S.U while you live here you are also to work while here. Which course and what work is entirely up to you. Attendance is mandatory though as if military duty if we go to war."

"I know this already will the council keep men on me?"

"Not after today no and not without my knowledge ever again. However Uchiha a break in the rules on your part or a refuse to a summons from me or the council will result in men being sent after you. Also the Golden rule here is not to kill anyone in Suna. To kill a Suna citizen will result in revoking all your rights and you'll be trialed for treason, the penalty for treason is death so please be careful. Naruto and I have tried our best to make sure that the conditions of your stay are reasonable please do not mess this up."

The Dojo door opened and tea was brought in Gaara poured and they sipped in silence until Sasuke said " How is the Dobe anyways? His voice was neutral too neutral perhaps. Gaara was aware of what happened to those two after the war ended. Naruto had told him when he came to visit that fateful night. "Naruto is somewhat overwhelmed by the duties of being acting President. He is still learning but other then that he's good."

"Has he started dating yet? I heard the council was pushing for him to find a wife and settle down?"

It was Gaara's turn to try for a neutral voice if Sasuke knew this it was because he had spies back in Konohana or he went back to visit an interesting fact. "Naruto has started dating Hyuuga Hinata" Something moved across those dark eyes of his but Gaara didn't know what. To fill the silence he said

"You know if you really want to stop being followed you might want to start wearing more modern clothes. Traditional is good for fighting but Suna is the desert one wears things like that unless they have to and so you'll stick out. Not to mention at night you'll freeze your jewels off."

Sasuke didn't say a word. They finished their tea in silence and Sasuke took his leave while Gaara finished dressing and got out of there

ch 1

Sasuke POV

How did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah because they reminded me of Itachi and I. I stared at the two kids I had rescued yesterday and was stuck on what to do. I was hardly the parenting type but these guys needed help. I'd fed them yesterday and given them a room to sleep in and fed them today and they still looked like dirty little street urchins. I didn't say much yesterday but I wanted to get the details of their story today. The younger brother was clinging to older one and the older one fixed him with a glare trembling lip and all.

"So tell me your name and why you were stealing from those men yesterday?"

"My name is Katsuo and if I had sen their tattoos earlier I would have never stole from them. I can fight a little bit but those guys are Yakuza daddy showed me before... he said they were bad men. As to why... my whole family died during the war. Mom dad and my older sister. She told me when she left to watch over him. I was able to make the money we had last one year after the war. Then we were on the street with other kids who'd lost families. The older ones found work putting their younger siblings in the orphanage. I won't so it because its crowded there and they tend to split you up besides my nephew is sickly I didn't want him to catch anything. I only stole from bad men and only when I had to usually I find little odd jobs to do that people pay me for and I take him along with me. You saved us yesterday I know that and I am willing to pay you back as soon as I can" The poor kid was no more then 12 or 13. The nephew couldn't be more then 4"

"Why aren't you going to the shinobi academy if your whole family were shinobi?"

"Shinobi Academy here is not compulsory President Gaara changed that rule I don't have to go besides I can't be away from him that long when we live on the street and he won't be able to pass the physical exam it takes to get in. Its dangerous to leave him alone on the street. Last week some rich guy offered to buy him food so he went with him. I wasn't there by the time I caught up to him the man was trying to do things to him. He's too young for that. So if that's what you want as payment you can forget it. You can take me but you can't have him." He said forcefully and stood in front of his nephew blocking my view of him. He was trembling but he held my gaze. Spunky kid that one.

"Katsuo I don't want to use you or your nephew I want to help you guys. Would you like to work for me? I am going to need a guide to the city and someone to occasionally get things for me here and there. I will pay you and you can have a room here to share with your nephew how does that sound?"

"Too good to be true. If you're Uchiha Sasuke why are you helping us? Also won't we be in more danger with you?"

Spunky and smart "Yes and no. I am helping you especially because I am Uchiha Sasuke. I lost my whole clan in one night so I know what its like not to have family. I want to make sure you guys always have each other and as far as the dangers of being with me. I promise to try my best to keep you guys safe at all times how is that?"

"Ok I guess. Will you also teach me a little bit more of self defense? I want to be able to protect us just in case?"

"One step at a time ok? The room you slept in yesterday will be your room. I am going to shower and then we're going to go out ok. I have to pick up a few things and you guys will need things too. You guys can watch TV. I will be back soon don't answer the door." I walked away thinking that I was sure I could protect them I just hoped I could teach them a few things too. I was making a list of all the stuff we were going to need when I felt another presence in my house. I was in time to intercept the hand that was about to grab Katsuo. My hair and shampoo was in my eyes but I didn't need them to sense my attacker. He was smaller then me in height but we were evenly matched. I sensed Katsuo out of the corner of my eyes and I twisted taking the attacker away from them. I landed wrong and went down dragging him with me. One hand on my arms and one yanking my head back Via my hair. I grunted and stared into cerulean eyes and a smooth alto crawled across my neck to my ears warming me all the way down to my feet.

"Its Gaara I was only going to ruffle the kid's hair. We've scared them. The smaller one seems to be hyperventilating slowly so I am going to let you up. Slowly Sasuke my own guards have arrived too a few of them are spies for the council." He let go of my hands put his hands on either side of my head and rotated his hips and our groins brushed. I swallowed hard and looked away. I saw his men and realized I was naked on my floor with Gaara on top of me. If that wasn't embarrassing enough if Gaara got up the guards would all get a good look at the family jewels. He pushed up and I clamped my legs around his waist. Another embarrassing position I heard Gaara make a sound between a gasp and I moan and his eyes pierced me with a look. "Tell your guards to leave first" In this position our faces were close he looked at mine wet his lips and said in a slightly deeper alto "you men can leave now we're fine" That hot air across my cold skin had me wanting to shiver but I locked my muscles so I didn't. They left he got up and offered his hand . I ignored it and got up on my own.

"I'll put some clothes on and make tea. I'll be back"

I said and left. By the time I came back out Gaara had made tea and was telling the children some exciting war story. They hung on his every word. Katsuo saw me first and said "Are you ok ?"

"Yes of course Katsuo take your nephew into your room for a few minutes please" The kid got up carried his nephew out. He'd do just fine here. I turned to Sabaku and said

"To what do I owe the honor Sabaku?"

"You registered for classes yesterday but you didn't show up for your first or second class. You said you understood what the conditions were and I also told you that attendance was mandatory. The council was going to send men but I convinced them to let me check you out first." I looked at Gaara. He wore a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and rust colored linen pants with black sandals. He looked normal good even and I stopped my thoughts from straying.

"It wasn't intentional I had a little situation."

"The kids told me their story. Are you really going to try and keep them?"

"I am not going to try Subaku I am just going to do it and there is nothing you or your stupid council can do about it. I've given my word you understand that?"

Subaku smirked an expression that looked good on him it made him seem younger and more pleasant.

"Well then Uchiha you're going to need a sitter since you're going to be leaving them alone to go to school and work." The threat was subtle but there just the same.

I'd asked Temari to make a list of vendors and numbers you might need to set up your home. Reputable chefs,drivers,gardeners, doctors etc. I was going to give it you in class but you never showed so here it is." He said pulling a few pages folded up from his pocket.

"I also have the perfect sitter for you she'll be here tomorrow at six sharp. You don't have a car yet or a driver yet so I am going to lend you mine. The kids said you were going shopping. I have to go I have classes and a meeting with the council I walked him to the door and I said "Thanks Subaku"

"The name is Gaara use it and show up tomorrow" He turned and left. I called the kids and we were driven to the mall while I made a all to the doctor they needed to be seen.

Gaara POV

"It isn't wise to allow the Uchiha so much freedom and we aren't giving him our kids too so he can corrupt them No. Mr president I don't think we'll allow that."

a council member practically screamed it. Between Temari's bitch fit at her new assignment and these whining old men my headache was growing by the second. It was time to shut shit down as Kankuro would say. Another reason for my headache. I took a deep breath and said

"No?". The whole room got quiet. I waited until I had their full attention, I let them squirm and then I said "Councilmen let me make this very clear once and for all. You are here to advise me and though you were allowed more freedom when I was younger I am no longer a young pup. I am President, My bloodline rules this city not some old men who are too afraid to see the changes going on in the world today. These kids were orphaned during the war. They are now wards of the state My state so I decide where they go and I say they stay with the Uchiha. Did it ever occur to you that if he is allowed to set down roots, allowed to grow to know and love the people of this city he might not turn out to be the psychopath you all believe him to be. My decision on the matter is final anyone caught or suspected to have tempered with my decision in any way shape or form will be persecuted by me personally. Furthermore you will stop having the Uchiha followed and you will stop trying to coerce him in any way shape or form. Its disgraceful that after we allowed him into the city a decision you all agreed with me we try and make him mess up. Any information you find regarding the Uchiha is to come to me first. None of you shall make a decision about his case without consulting me... disobey me gentlemen and you will find that I am not so different then I was before. Understood?"

There were some nods but mostly blessed silence.

"Good now lets discuss the growing issue with the people in the south" and the rest of the meeting was blissfully uneventful. When the meeting was done I found Kankuro waiting outside grinning he picked me up.

"Put me down Kank! And walk with me"

We walked in silence to Kankuro's watering hole. He'd taken me there plenty of times since the war ended it was his place to gather himself and the ladies his words not mine.

We sat down ordered and were immediately served cold sake. I poured and we drank then he said

"I see you're still busy convincing the council the outlaw is safe?"

"I see you're still causing trouble.. even when you're away on mission. I don't need the trouble right now"

"Me trouble?" my brother gave his best shit eatin grin and I shook my head.

"Yes you a few councilmen approached me about their daughters hanging out with you and by hanging I mean biblically. You keep that shit up and soon I won't be able to stop the death threats and the marriage arrangements. Why don't you stick to more seasoned women you know or even animals I don't care as long as its not the daughters of the councilmen."

He poured we drank.

"Animals little bro that's low even for you besides the councilmen have been trying to fuck you over for years now so its just a little payback and those chicks are sweet."

"Kank please..I'm already in hot water because of the Uchiha and Temari is pissed at me I need you to be in my corner"

I poured and he said "Fine but its only because you asked so nicely. Now let me ask you a question why did you let the Outlaw in it wasn't just because of Naruto."

I drained my cup poured again and said

"I know what isolation feels like to be surrounded by people and still be lonely. To live in a place where everyone hates your guts, to be lost and alone. Its the reason I let him in the first time its the same reason now. He needs a home and besides you can't really argue that having Uchiha Sasuke increases our military readiness by a lot. I can handle him" I said and drank

Kankuro poured that time and said in a quiet voice. "Something tells me you and I don't mean the same thing when we say handle... This isn't going to be another Naruto thing is it."

I took my time answering. I drained my cup called for another bottle since the two we had were gone. The bottle came I poured and gathered my thoughts. Naruto had been a mistake.. a one time thing that should have never happened. We were still friends and I was thankful for that. Sasuke Uchiha was another matter entirely. There had been sparks when we'd touched and there had been that moment when he was half hard and practically moaning beneath me but Sasuke Uchiha did not like men. His turning down Naruto after the war was evidence of that.

"You crazy Kank? This is Uchiha Sasuke we are talking about hell no"

"Good you look beat bro how about I take you out tonight a night on the town will cheer you up"

I drained my cup and shook my head no

"No the last time you tried to cheer me up with a night on the town Temari practically skinned us alive after she rescued us. It took a considerable amount of money and ass kissing to keep that particular fiasco from the councilmen. Nope we are not doing that again."

"But we had so much fun that night." I laughed.. we sure had. I was thankful for my renewed relationship with my siblings as much as they drove me wild they also kept me sane and they showed me that love comes in different forms. It was hours after I'd left his brother at the bar, hours after I'd gone home done my paperwork and graded papers. After my shower and his solo meal. I sat at my piano and let my fingers run through the keys as my thoughts flew to the man of the hour it seemed. Those sparks and tingles hadn't been present with Naruto but they were with him. I wondered what it meant. I thought about the time he'd snuck into the city and I'd watched him and followed him. He'd done nothing but sit on a rooftop and stare at the night all night, that night he'd seemed like something elemental something shrouded in shadows and light. Something too pure to be human and he'd been a boy back then. The man was different it seemed. His phone interrupted his thoughts and music and he checked the time. Nothing good ever came at 2 am.

"Subaku speaking"

he said and his blood froze in his veins when he heard the quiet innocent voice of a boy

"Mr. president sorry to bother you but you said to call if there was anything wrong. I am not scared but my nephew is. There are bad noises coming from Mr. Uchiha's room and he keeps screaming I tried to peek but something slammed the door shut."

"Katsuo listen to me take your nephew and hide in your room until I get there." I said and hung up. I didn't bother with a coat or a shirt for that matter i jumped on his motorcycle and took off.

I checked on the kids and when I was sure they were safe I rushed to his door I could hear the screaming and thumping. I slid in expecting danger but instead it was just utter chaos. Everything around the bed was gone. Pillows were thrown everywhere and Sasuke was on the bed. The thumping was because he kept jerking as if he was being hit or electrocuted.

"Uchiha Sasuke wake up?" I said he didn't of course. Something told me that he would fight if touched now. I braced myself and grabbed one of his arms. Sure enough he threw a punch with the other one I blocked it and pressed his arms down on the bed. I was in almost the same position I was in earlier with him. He bucked and kicked and I managed to move my mouth to his ear

"Its alright, you're safe its just a dream" I kept repeating while I took short breaths and bucked against me. He was strong but I had once held a cocktail of drugs that made the the perfect weapon and a monster. Even without the drugs now I was still stronger then the average person. I held on and he mumbled while I talked in his ear. He said orochimaru's name more then once and I just kept repeating that he was safe digging my arms into his wrists.

"Itachi" he finally said blinking

"Its Gaara " I said he gave a small half smile and said

"Gaara" then he grew still. He had gone back to sleep. I moved my arms away and he whimpered and clung to my arms. I did it again just to check..he wouldn't let go. I just laid down next to him. I'll give it an hour then I'll leave was my last thought.


End file.
